Kill The Duty
by Hypnocessity
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! Tatsumi gradually becomes colder as he mourns over the loss of his comrades, and realizes what it truly means to bear the burden of the title 'Assassin' over your head. Will he go insane? Or will he hold on to the light that has been keeping him alive? TatsuMeinEsdeath. Rated M for blood, torture, gore, violence, drug/alcohol use, sexual themes, trigger stuff.
1. Chapter 1 - Kill The Regret

**A/N: SPOILER ALERT! SPOILERS AHEAD, DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T BEEN CAUGHT UP WITH THE LATEST** ANIME/MANGA! I hope you all enjoy this Tatsumi x Esdeath story! I've been planning a bit of a plot for a while now, and hopefully I can slowly set things into action!

In this story, Sheele and Bulat are dead, and Tatsumi's heart is slowly being consumed by the hatred he cannot relieve himself of. Slaughtering is the only thing that makes him not insatiable. What happens when Tatsumi spends every second of every day training against members of Night Raid to strengthen himself and them? What if Incursio becomes over five times more than what it already is? Rated M for blood, gore, violence, drug/alcohol use, sexual themes. OOC.

* * *

><p>"Filthy.. pigs... rotten..." coughing up blood, the pure reincarnation of Bulat and Incursio stood before the enemy with a resolve stronger than onyx. "I won't... lose to.. a bunch of... Empire... pigs..." A few of the many soldier's blood began to boil, as their leader lie dead at the hands of none other than Tatsumi.<p>

"Get him." A woman spoke. Tatsumi clenched his teeth. "That's how it is... just send your filthy pigs at me, they'll all be slaughtered! Just like your brainless leader!" Venom dripped from his mouth with every word that caused the soldiers to hesitate moving towards the enemy for a brief period of time, but they moved on regardless. To them, the empire was worth dying for. A thin grin appeared on the woman hiding in the sidelines, the one commanding the soldiers. In a flash, the walking metal suit flashed past 7 soldiers, instantly slitting their jugular veins with almost perfect accuracy. "Sheele..." He gritted his teeth. "Sheele died to you worthless pieces of scrap!" He stood there and let the soldiers' swords grind over his armor, leaving nothing but a bit of steel from the sword that shaved off. "You can't cut me anymore... and even so, I'd never die to you garbage!" Another soldier screamed at him, regarding something of his 'ugly attitude towards the almighty emperor and prime minister', as his head fell to the floor, along with a soulless, cold body, and his sword.

The woman watched eagerly. She couldn't wait to see Incursio evolve even further. This boy... she can't wait to capture him once more. Ever since she tried to claim him after she had first saw his gleaming smile after defeating an opponent in the arena... her heart races every time she pictures the moment. Pure ecstasy she would have found herself in, had it not been for the situation she was in currently.

"Sheele..." He cried as Empire Soldier's blood splattered all over the place, including his face. Tears mixed with blood as the pitter-patter of rain began to make itself visible gradually. "Sheele..." He dropped to his knees, a downpour of tears and rain as he screamed to the heavens for his fallen comrades. "Bulat... Sheele... Sheele!" He bellowed into the open air, not a care in the world. He dropped his sword bestowed upon him by a fallen Bulat as he cried his heart out.

The woman couldn't help but feel an almost overwhelming sensation of emotional hurt as she heard his cries. _My poor Tatsumi..., _she thought, a hand clenched to her chest.

"**_Sheele..._**" He said again. Never once had he felt so calm after reaching the Empire when Sheele had her arms around him, telling him that everything will be okay. She was his one source of kindness and comfort, and now she's gone. Just like Ieyasu and Sayo. Gone.

A minute passed as his sobs were reduced to grunts and hiccups of torment. A mere teen shouldn't have to suffer this emotional trauma, but he knew it was the price he had to pay for his sins. For _their _sins. After all, he knew what he was getting himself into the moment he decided to take Najenda's offer on joining Night Raid. After seeing how corrupted the Empire was... how could he refuse?

To be taken in by a rebellious group of assassins who want nothing more than to cleanse this place of corruption, comforted and trained by his consoling comrades. Now he had lost two of the very few he felt he had some sort of connection with. Who else?

"Why..." He gasped into the cold night's air, the rain still hitting hard. "Why couldn't you bastards have taken me?!" He wailed. "Why not me? Why Sheele and Bulat?! Why?!" He clenched his fists, his knuckles turning white, blood draining out of his hands. He didn't notice.

"You... goddamn..." He wanted to scream. Just explode his lungs, release his torture to the world, show everyone his pain. But he thought it was enough. He just sobbed as he lie on his back, eyes closed towards the cloudy, rainy sky.

The pale-blue haired woman stepped out from cover as his sobs were reduced to nothing, drifting off into a heavy sleep. She too had stains of tears. _I cannot remember the last time I had shed a tear., _the woman thought, _Tatsumi... you truly are the perfect man for me..._

She leaned next to him, her sailor hat covering both of their heads' as she kissed him gently upon the lips. The woman figured that he needed time alone rather than to be captured by her again. The woman had suffered the loss of everyone she had loved at an extremely underdeveloped age, so, as out-of-character as this may be for The Capital's Strongest, Esdeath, she decided to leave her pray alone.

* * *

><p>With this, the prologue is set. Tatsumi is a lone teen mourning over the loss of his beloved comrades, and... well, best not to spoil it. I am, after all, the author :P. As fast-paced as this may be, trust me, it's not a fast-paced story, only the prologue. At least, I hope. If it ends up to be a fast-paced story, which I probably won't let happen, but IF IT DOES, I will make it super long. Laters!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 - Kill The Motion

**A/N: I'm glad I already have a few favorites, reviews and people who follow the story! Thank you all so much! Here's a little gift, from me to you, chapter 2, Kill The Motion**

Temporary OC's are going to be a thing in this story, no permanent OC's however, as you will read in this chapter. Who will they be, what is their purpose? The answer is literally all below this text.

* * *

><p>A girl frowned in a slight bit of angst as she saw the look on Tatsumi's face. He looked.. filled with torment. She knew exactly why, and he wasn't the only one who was filled with this twisted emotion. She rubbed his cheek gently as his eyes opened slightly.<p>

"Sh...Sheele?" He asked in a daze. Suppressing a sad giggle, the black-haired girl shook her head. "Akame." Tatsumi smiled gratefully. "Where am I?"

In response, she stayed silent as he took in his surroundings. "Night Raid HQ..." She smiled slightly as she nodded her head.

"I received your coordinates about an hour after you were supposed to return. You had blood all over you, and that's why you're lying down in just your boxers. I had to check for any cuts.. regardless, I'm so relieved you're not hurt. You had stains on your face, too... Tatsumi..." He looked away.

"Were you crying?" He stayed quiet. She placed her hand over his.

"I miss Bulat and Sheele just as much as you do.. they fought hard, but they were slain in battle." He grimaced. She was too right, so right it hurt. Hurt him where it hurt most. His heart stopped beating for around four seconds as he took in her words. "You're right, Akame." She nodded at this sadly, and was about to get up, had it not been for him pulling her into a soft hug.

"Thank you..." Tatsumi said silently. Akame slowly returned his hug after wiping the surprised look off of her face, and recognized this scenario easily. It happened about two or three times before. "For what?" She asked almost as if this were scripted.

"No matter how you do it, you always manage to make me feel some sort of better. So, thank you." He hugged her tighter. "Please.. don't die." A faint tint of red appeared unbeknownst to him on her face as she nodded into his shoulder, tightening her grip on his body. "The same goes towards you, Tatsumi." She said in an almost cute voice. Tears ran down his face and onto her uniform, and at this, she pulled away almost instantly after feeling the light wetness on her shoulder.

Akame was surprised to see a smiling Tatsumi stare her back, eyes closed, teeth in full few. "I'll never get over this.." He said in a shattered voice. Tatsumi's words pierced Akame's defense like a knife through butter. She adopted a sad look as she shook her head. "Neither will I, but it's best, to the very least, accept it." Tatsumi shook his head, and was about to retaliate, but after realizing the gravity of her words, he simply stayed silent as he hugged her once more.

* * *

><p>"I'm sure he'll get over it soon. He's just a newbie." A pink-haired tsundere spat.<p>

"A powerful newbie." Susanoo corrected.

"A powerful newbie bestowed with Incursio." Lubbock butted in.

"A cute and powerful newbie bestowed with Incursio." Leone 'corrected'.

"A powerful newbie beholding Incursio was correct, Leone." A gray-haired woman stated, in a matter-of-fact-ly tone. Leone shrugged. "Whatever you say, boss."

"Now..." She interlocked her fingers as she leaned forward against the rectangle table. "I have something to tell you all. Something very.. well, depending on.. never mind." She shook her head. "I'll end up straying off the topic if I speak any more."

Najenda looked all around the room. _Leone, Mein, Lubbock, Akame, Susanoo... Tatsumi is sleeping, Akame told me. _She sighed.

She had all of their attention. "Listen." She spoke firmly. "This next job we have been assigned may possibly be the most dangerous we have been assigned for a long time. I will be coming with you all. We are assigned to take out the only seven of the Prime Minister's right-hand men. Apparently, they have been causing too much trouble for the Revolutionary Army recently, and just like Ogre, blaming innocents for crimes they either have not committed, or haven't even been committed." Najenda took a long drag of her cigar. "This job could be your last, I'm not simply sugarcoating this. There are seven of us, and seven of them. There will be no telling how many of us will come back to the headquarters in a few days, but... I have the utmost faith in all of you."

Najenda began to pull out a scroll. Upon unfolding and spreading across the dinner table, all of them scanned the paper thoroughly.

"They all have Imperial Relics. They are extremely dangerous." Susanoo was the first to talk.

"And.. we've all already been assigned our targets?!" Mein asked in a daze. "Nani?"

"Alright, time to kick some serious Empire ass!" Lubbock balled his hand into a fist and made a vertical pulling motion, determined to see to Night Raid, and Najenda's, victory.

"Indeed." Najenda crushed the filter of her cigar with her robotic fingers with no effort as she once again interlocked her fingers and placed them in front of her lips.

"Target No. 1, Yotsuba. By far the shadiest of the group, his Imperial Relic is his eyeball, **Omnigatherium**, believe it or not. It is the eyeball of an Ultra-class Danger Beast, 'Mythmyr'. This beast was slain personally by the first king himself, though I've heard it was the hardest thing he had ever accomplished. Yotsuba took up the offer of getting his left eye replaced in order to try to 'tame' the Imperial Relic, and it accepted Yotsuba instantly. It's power is unknown, which is why he is my target."

"Target No. 2, Fuuka. She is dangerous. Apparently, over twelve-thousand people have fallen from her sword _alone_. She is a cruel, merciless taint, and a thorn in Night Raid and the Revolutionary Army's side. Her Imperial Relic is her sword, **Shikatsu**. Woven from the Ultra-class Danger Beast 'Tentsu', a snake-like dragon that has formidable speed, and roams anywhere it pleases, it has the ability to extend and retract by pure will, which makes her Akame's target. Akame has great speed and reflexes, making her the most suitable choice."

"Target No. 3, Danoki. This woman is a sadist who wants nothing more than to see the screams of helpless victims as she.. well, basically tortures them. Her Imperial Relic is a pair of steel gloves, **Agony and Silitha**. These gloves were woven by an Ultra-class Danger Beast named 'Leviathan', a heavily armored beast that, according to legend, took many months to defeat, and many soldiers. Brute force is her forte, and this was by far the easiest to assign. Leone, Danoki is your target. Lionelle increases your fighting power, speed, reflexes and a few other things exceptionally, making you the best possible choice."

"Target No. 4, ... his powers are of the utmost cowardice. His Imperial Relic is implanted in his brain. I swear, these people... regardless, It is unknown what it actually is, but it's power sacrifices sanity for physical strength, reflex, timing and speed and few others... cowardly, right? It's name is **Gargatha**. Mein, you are assigned to take him out. Head-shots are your forte, anyways.. I had a tough time figuring out who to assign this target to."

"Target No. 5, Aniavelle. This girl is, putting things bluntly, insane. Her Imperial Relic consumed her as she took the offer of wielding it. It is, in fact, a small dagger. Why is this dangerous? It can duplicate itself as many times as the wielder pleases. Apparently, it has a mind of it's own. This weapon, **Omnipresence**, was forged from the Ultra-class Danger Beast 'Kinasaki'. Lubbock, you are best suited for this task. You have many wires that are highly dangerous, and she has many dangerous daggers."

"Target No. 6, Soarus. He is.. well, socially awkward, to say the least. He doesn't have an Imperial Relic, but do _not _underestimate him. He was trained by General Esdeath and Yotsuba themselves. His speed and strength are unknown, but they are most likely remarkable, and he may even have other traits we are unaware of. Susanoo, I entrust this target to you. I trust you will hopefully be able to handle him, and if not... you may use up to 2/3 of your secret ability. Any more and, well.. you know what will happen to me."

"Target No. 7, Nicknamed Lucifer, he is easily the most dangerous of every person in this group. His Imperial Relic, aptly named **Brimstone**, was forged from one of the most dangerous and most ancient Ultra-class Danger Beast, 'Hydra'. This three headed beast roamed anywhere it pleases, much like the other Danger Beast mentioned earlier. His Relic is a sword, seemingly darker than black. Sadly... Tatsumi has to take this target on. Sadly, you may ask? Well.. I'm sure I should have let him take Yotsuba, though.. I'm most likely still the strongest in Night Raid, meaning I can't let anyone rush into a battle with Yotsuba and expect to win without knowing anything about them."

Najenda sighed as leaned back as she stretched. Everyone took a moment to take everything that the boss said, but they slightly worried for Tatsumi. All he has is a suit of armor, a short period of invisibility which may not even help, and a sword. Mein wanted to yell at the boss for assigning Tatsumi to this weird man so non-hesitantly, but she knew better. She knew that Najenda knew better than her, but maybe not everyone in Night Raid.

* * *

><p>"Koroshite-yaru..." Tatsumi whispered to himself in a dark room. "Koroshite-yaru... Koroshite-yaru, Koroshite-yaru, Koroshite-yaru..." Over and over again, he whispered the same phrase. "Empire bastards... filthy pigs..." His face grew red in anger.<p>

"I wanted to join the Empire's military and get money to save my village.. and then... Ieyasu, Sayo... you bitch." He remembered the warm smile on that blonde loli and her, probably, grandfather. "I should have listened to that one guy... he said the Empire's hearts are purple in corruption."

"Koroshite-yaru!" He slammed his fists on his bed. A certain blonde woke up to the goose-bump inducing killer intent leak from his room.

"I just.. need to calm down." He breathed in and out slowly, his eyes closed. "I'll be no better than these scumbags if I just want to rip them in half... but I know it's not wrong to feel this way."

Suddenly, knocks were to be heard at his open door. A sexy Leone was standing in his doorway, a look of concern splattered on her face.

"Tatsumi, I can feel your killing intent crawl under my skin. Is something wrong?" Tatsumi just looked down as he sat in his bed. "You can talk to me, Tatsumi.. I'm your comrade, mm? I'm your.. friend."

He looked up at that, only to see her closer to him. "I..." He clenched his teeth. "I hate this place. I want to burn it all to the ground." Leone shook her head. "Our goal is to resurrect a dying community." He shook his head this time. "I hate them all. I want them to suffer the way they all made me suffer. I hate every single f..." He cut himself short. "I wish for them all to fall to the ground." Leone took grip of his face with her hand.

"I'll be here to help you slaughter some of them, but not all of them. We only bring divine punishment upon those who have been consumed with taint and corruption. Please, Tatsumi.. don't become one of them. You're too cute, I'd hate to have to turn my fists against someone like you." There was a small glint of something he could barely catch in her eye, as it was gone as quickly as it had came, as he held the hand that touched his face. "Leone..." He looked into her eyes. _Was she always this... beautiful?_

"Tatsumi.. you're staring at me in a weird way.." She faked a blush and looked away, as if accused for something. "No-no-no-no-no-no, I-I didn't.. I wasn't..." She slapped his back and laughed heartily. He took in her stunning burst of happiness in all of it's glory.

"I'm just joking. God, you're adorable, you know? When you grow up, you're going to be my boyfriend, no questions." Tatsumi blushed slightly, and then sweat-dropped. "I-I guess I didn't really have a choice in the matter, regardless."

Leone showed him her teeth in a huge smile as she held a thumb up and a hand on her side as she said "Yup!"

Tatsumi too felt himself giggling.

* * *

><p>I won't be updating this story <em>TOO <em>often, but I will try hard to make updates happen.


	3. Chapter 3 - Kill The Time

Quickly, before I continue, here's this;

**Legend:**

"Akame ga Kiru." Dialogue/character speech.  
>'Akame ga Kiru', Character thought.<br>_Akame ga Kiru_, Character thought. [I use italics more often than apostrophes.]  
>"<strong>Akame ga Kiru.<strong>" Specific detail/important detail/distorted voice/multi-toned voice/demonic voice.  
>"<span>Akame ga Kiru.<span>" In high regard/addressing someone of higher importance/of higher social status/out of respect.

So, I forgot to mention that there is quite a bit of Tatsumi/Leone/Mein/Akame/Sheele going on. It's not official, just light. The **main **pairing is Tatsumi/Esdeath. I'm trying to stay as in-character for the out-of-character-ness in this story as I can [Basically Tatsumi is slowly maturing in this story, and I'm trying to make it look so.] Pretty much everyone except Najenda and Lubbock show some sort of romantic feelings towards Tatsumi, and personally, I don't mind Tatsumi/Night Raid, except him and Bulat, Najenda or Lubbock, which is evident in the first sentence of this paragraph thing.

Alright, time to continue Leone and Tatsumi's time together! :D

* * *

><p>He always knew that Leone had a soft spot for him, but to be this flirtatious and.. well, adorable around him was kind of unsettling. Tatsumi felt like she was trying to apologize for something, but he couldn't really say what.<p>

As she slowly closed his door upon leaving, Tatsumi uttered 'wait'. The door creaking stopped, as it slowly resumed, Leone coming right back in. "What do you need, Tatsumi?"

"I'm scared..." He felt a sudden change of heart. "I try to act all tough, but inside... I'm just a weak little boy..." Leone was going to make a punishing joke, but he's only a teenager. Leone figured she should not torment him any more than he already has been.

"Don't lie to yourself, Tatsumi." Leone issued a challenge. He blinked and was about to retaliate, until a lone finger pushed against his lips, silencing him.

"Admit it, Tatsumi~... you love killing. You _relish _in the mere thought. Am I wrong?" Said boy began to reflect on what she said. Was he really lying to himself? He knows he's emotionally fragile, but.. seeing villains drop dead to his feet.. lifts a weight off of him, centimeter by centimeter.

"Leone.. you're right." Leone smiled broadly. She was right.

"Sometimes... you have to be viewed as a villain to save others. I understand that now. In fact, I first started thinking this way when I killed that disgusting little blonde loli, and when... when Sheele died, and then when Bulat died and gave me his Relic, I... totally accepted this fact." Leone found herself lost in his words. They felt the exact same way.

"I was just testing you, to be blunt about things, but.. I had no idea I was right..." She found herself blushing. "Tatsumi... you're maturing." She moved closer to him.

"L-Leone?!" Tatsumi felt a cold sensation engulf his back as he felt himself being pushed against the wall on his bed by the blonde lioness.

"Wh-what are you... up to, Leone?" Leone heard him say as she pushed herself against his chest. "H-Hold on, isn't this moving a little too fast?!"

"I told you I'd be your boyfriend when you were older, or mature, or whatever... but, it's getting harder to wait." she slurred at him in a somewhat seductive tone.

Tatsumi, on the other hand, sighed in relief. "Oh, thank _goodness,_" he breathed, "You're just drunk."

"Does it matter?" She challenged.

"Well, of course it does!" He barked at her. "It didn't feel too nice at all to have my emotions toyed with, I'll admit to that, but knowing that you're just drunk makes it a little bit better." He sighed once more. "Jeez, Leone, you could have at least been honest."

For a while, there was a quiet silence, Tatsumi finding it harder than before to read what she was thinking, and her expression was hidden by where she was looking, down to her knees, fists clenched on kneecaps as they sat sluggishly on his bed.

Suddenly, she looked up, and before Tatsumi could do anything, she kissed him.

_Wh... _He couldn't even so much as _think _as he felt the older woman's tender lips pressing on his. _What... what is-is happening, here? _Tatsumi wanted to pull away, but a part of him felt that life was too short for something as trivial as morals- no, something as trivial as giving a damn. Maybe it was a bad idea to let Leone have her way, and continue kissing, but disregarding that thought, he pushed himself against Leone lightly.

For a brief moment, he thought of Sheele. Tatsumi come to a conclusion rather quickly. The conclusion is that Tatsumi had found another source of comfort, and lust. He felt like he would never know of any of Leone's ulterior motives as to trying to engage in a romantic relationship with him, but he, yet again, disregards this as he indulges in this tingling sensation. He felt his cheeks begin to heat up, and began to find himself wondering if he had a fever.

After a quarter of a minute had passed, Tatsumi had pulled away from their kiss. "Leone.. you're seriously stupid." He found himself giggling. He felt like the world was moving really fast. It had only been minutes since the past events had happened, and here he had the blonde lioness, in a way, confessing to him. It felt mildly uncomfortable to be doing this, but... it is apparent that he does not care.

* * *

><p>"Tatsumi, where's Le-" Lubbock walked in, about to ask a question he had accidentally answered himself.<p>

"Ta...Ta-Ta-Ta-Tatsumi! You bastard!" Comic-style tears ran down his face as Tatsumi was awoken rudely by the crying of a broccoli-colored boy, and found a blonde woman sleeping atop of him. _Shit.. _he mentally cursed.

"A-Ano... I assure you, It's most definitely _not _what it looks like." Lubbock stood there, steam coming out of his ears, arms crossed and shoe tapping on the wooden floor at an exceedingly hyper rate. _I see he's furiously awaiting an exceptionally believable explanation..._

"Le-Leone was drunk, so-" Lubbock's face became all the more reddened after hearing this. "Tatsumi, you're so bold~ About to tell Lubby about our passionate doings last night, ne?~" Her finger trailed down his bare chest as he found himself pinned down to his bed.

"TATSUMI!" Lubbock cried. "How could you?!"

"Leone! Stop making him misunderstand!" Though it was too late as Lubbock ran off, playing along with Leone's game to make Tatsumi embarrassed, she purred at him. "What's with that immature act, Leone?"

"He's jealous of you, you know? He believes you had sex with me last night." Tatsumi paled at her straightforwardness and shook his head rather frivolously. "That's a total lie!" He barked back. "Ja ne, Tatsumi." Leone said as she got up and went to go make breakfast and coffee.

He blinked. _Why does it feel like... everything is just, I don't know... moving really, really fast?_

* * *

><p>"Tatsumi, where's Le-" Lubbock walked in, about to ask a question he had accidentally answered himself.<p>

"Ta...Ta-Ta-Ta-Tatsumi! You bastard!" Comic-style tears ran down his face as Tatsumi was awoken rudely by the crying of a broccoli-colored boy, and found a blonde woman sleeping atop of him. _Shit.. _he mentally cursed.

Tatsumi's heart sank into his stomach as his eyes widened at a worrisome rate. "N...na...ni?..."

He knew this situation. He had been here before... so, why was this happening again? Were the past events just a dream?

Tatsumi quickly shoved the lioness who was fake sleeping off of her as he pull out his sword and bared it before them. "St-Stay the hell away from me!" He barked.

"Y-Yo, Tatsumi... man, chill, I was only kidding..." Lubbock said in a non-intimidated, but truthful, voice.

"N-No, you don't understand! I've been through this before!" Leone's furry ears perked up at this. "What did you just say?" She shook her head in disbelief. "Bakayaro."

"Shut the hell up! I'm _not _joking!" Suddenly, Najenda and the rest of the group appeared from inside the doorway.

"Tatsumi, please calm down.." Najenda wanted to move close to place an artificially comforting hand on his shoulder, but the sword was pointed to her. "Don't come near me!"

Tears began to run down his face. "What's wrong with you, Tatsumi?" Mein asked.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you, flatty?!" Mein shook her head at the empty insult.

"I've been here before..." Tatsumi's sword clattered as it hit the ground, and he slowly pushed himself against a wall, and slid down, placing his face in his knees, arms wrapped around his head. "This is all wrong, all-hic-wrong..."

"Tatsumi, explain yourself." A authoritative voice spoke from a commanding Najenda.

"I woke up to Lubbock screaming, the same lines, the same way, with the-hic-same body motions, twice... All the same tone, the same... everything!" Tatsumi stood up. "I don't know what's real or fake right now!"

**Meanwhile, location disclosed, an esoteric group begins their hunt.**

"Ne, Yotsuba-kun~" A blue-haired loli chirped at him. Upon no response, she sighed. "Do you always have to be so gloomy, Yotsuba-ku~n~?" She emphasized his name for greater effect, but no response came yet again.

The room was pitch black, the specific room was in a mountainside right below the snowier region. Yotsuba looked out a window, grunting in annoyance and pain as his concentration was broken, making a few small droplets of blood trickle down his left eye.

"Leave, Fuuka. I'm concentrating." A low growl came from the white-haired man. He looked to be about 22 or 24 years old, his tall, slender figure was dressed in a dark black tuxedo with a black office tie and dress shoes. His facial features made him look much like Run from the Jaegers, and light gray eyebrows compliment a five-o'clock shadow, along with paper-white hair. His right eye was a seasick blue, while his left eyeball was _completely _white. Iris, pupil and all-as white as his hair, in fact.

"I'm only curious as to what you could be doing, Yotsuba-kun~ Are you going against boss' orders again?" Came a barrage of suspicious phrases from a four-and-a-half foot tall, blue-haired loli. Comparing, her hair was slightly longer than Kurome's, bangs resting at the upper part of her breasts. Light blue eyebrows and stunningly ice-blue eyes adorned a petite figure dressed in blue and pink, wearing a pink cap that an Italian artist would stereotypically wear.

"Not at all. You know what happened when Kiyerou did that." Came a stern voice, returning a bubbly, curious and joyous stare with a cold, relentless glare.

She giggled playfully. "Eeyup, he got slowly tortured and slaughtered by countless people!~" Yotsuba rolled his eyes at this.

"Do you always have to be so straightforward, you moron?"

"Of course not, Yo-tsu-ba-kun~ After all, every mission _may _very well be out last, so it's best to have fun with everything while you have it, you know?~"

He rubbed his temples. "Well, I guess play time is over. I should stop testing this kid. I already broke him with the first loop."

"A~h~, Yotsuba-kun is scared of Night Raid's Tatsumi!~"

Pink cap met cold fist as a comical mound formed on her head, followed thereafter with whimpering and streams of comical tears.

* * *

><p>And <em>that's <em>why the chapter was moving so fast! If you didn't understand what I just said, read the whole chapter again. :P Plot twists, progressions, motives unfold and plans are set in motion!


	4. Chapter 4 - Kill The Force

**Aaveragedude01 chapter 3 . Nov 4**

Like the leone and tatsumi thing. Can't seem to find alot of stories about them. xD

-I agree. There will be more of it as well! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**Sennybee98 chapter 3 . Nov 5**

Well now I just can't wait to see Tatsumi maul one of the seven imperial lapdogs to death.

**-**I'm going to work extremely hard to make the reader feel both indulged and disgusted with the amount of blood, guts, gore and violence there will be. I've never ever ever written anything like it, so I'm not saying I'm promising the feelings I just described will fall upon you, and amongst others, but I'll do plenty of research!

**pabillidge90 chapter 3 . Nov 4**

this is a good fic, I like it. but didn't you make a mistake when leone said "I'd be your boyfriend..."? didn't you mean "girlfriend"?

and now I understand why tatsumi went crazy with just one flashforward. it was beacuse of a teigu, rigth?. well I'll keep reading to see where this is going.

-Deary me, you're completely right. I know I've replied to this review in a PM, but I thought it'd be better to put it on display here, in case there are some people haven't caught it! Just showing I accept my mistakes. :P

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all so much for your support so far!<strong> I'm hoping the select few who've been actively reading are expecting something of this story! I'll try extra hard just for you guys. :D

So, if you caught it-'it' being Yotsuba-I pretty much semi-straightforwardly told you what one of his powers of his Teigu can do. I mean, the last chapter was Tatsumi x Leone stuff and an introduction to Fuuka and Yotsuba. Well, whatever. I'm gonna put a lot into this chapter and save every paragraph in case my computer over heats again. :P I'm aiming for 2,000+ words, but ultimately I want each chapter to be, to the very least, 1,500 words, so if you're having a good time reading the story, it can keep you occupied for just a little while! And, with hope, keep you wanting to read the next chapter! :D... That being said, you can expect there to be more than 20 chapters easily. :3

* * *

><p>"And what do you want me to do about it?!" Retorted a rather irritated man.<p>

"You want me to kill you, huh?" A pale orange-haired woman bit back.

"I swear to the hell below, I will slowly pull out your veins from your neck if you don't shut your annoying mouth!" He ended the conversation with that. A chill rolled down her spine as she heard that. _Simply delightful, ah~... He's always so sexy when he's angry._

"I'm truly sorry, Azael-sama-" The woman was cut off by a rough slap to the face. A blush was splattered across her features oblivious to him. "I told you to stop calling me that."

"Y-you're right, I'm sorry, Lucifer-sama." He pulled her up by the collar and breathed in her face. "You're lucky that I'm feeling good enough today to accept an apology, Danoki."

Lucifer shoved her off as he pulled his sword out almost instantaneously. Lucifer assumed the defensive position.. "Wait... you pulled your sword out?" He glanced at her and huffed. "Did you not notice the presence?"

"Ara, ara~" Came a playful voice. Carefully stepping out of the shadows from what looks to be an ancient underground ruin, she giggled. "I was found out so quickly, what I shame. I was waiting for you two to get at it again~ You're both extremely cute when you're having angry sex, you know~"

Lucifer sheathed his sword and sighed in slight relief, but major annoyance. "It's only Aniavelle-chan." He said, and Danoki blinked. _How is it that he noticed her presence? I... can't even comprehend such an oddly unbelievable saying. 'Notice a presence'... are you a god or something, Azael?_

Lucifer's long black hair swished as he turned away. Hair stopping around halfway down his chest, his outfit is a black suit with a sunset red trim, a small turtle-neck rests at his collarbone. His black eyes barely shine making him look a bit shady. His height was not too intimidating, though his slender figure didn't really help that. In comparison, he is about as tall as Bulat, though about two inches less, and a dark number 1 rests on his left cheek in a post-modern gothic font.

A sheathe rest at his left thigh, the sheathe colored a dull gray. The handle of the sword was a dark blue leather, wrapping around to create a hilt in the pattern of the letter U going downwards, like a fish scale. The guard of his sword was a polished gold, taking the shape of just a regular oval, making the hilt stand out above the rest of his dark-themed being, clothing and whatnot. The blade of the sword was made out of refined Hydra bone, one of the single most dangerous beasts. The bone itself was carved from it's skull, the Temporal bone, one of the strongest bones on it's body. A blade made out of Ultra-class Danger Beast bone in itself sounded menacing, but now knowing that it was made out of one of the strongest bones in a Danger Beasts' body was even worse. The blade of the sword was refined thoroughly for months on end, and ended up with a super-shiny black as the color.

Aniavelle giggled happily. "Such a shame I didn't get to see it happen again. Don't worry, I won't speak of that moment regardless." The raven purple-haired girl spoke. Aniavelle has two bows on each backside of her head, holding a bit of hair, similar to Mein. Her hair ends at around her navel, and her ponytails stop halfway down her back, roughly. Two rectangular strands of bangs tickle down her cheek, and end halfway down her neck. Her eyes are purple with stretch marks of light purple that seem to be avoiding her pupil, though the shade gradually gets lighter the more it seems to travel towards it.

Unlike Mein, however, a black number 2 rests upon her right cheek. Blue eyes stood out as a small black over-shirt rested upon a plain white long-sleeved shirt. A very small pouch rests on her outer-right thigh, holding a small single-pronged dagger. It was a Damascus steel dagger complimented with a sharp black trim at the edge points-parts of the dagger capable of cutting. The handle was a short stub, dark brown leather making X shape pattern wrapping around the handle.

"You'd be smart not to. I wouldn't want to have to fight boss again after I broke his rules, and I assure you he wouldn't hold back if I broke the rule of 'harm inflicted upon comrades'." Came a response that Aniavelle expected him to say. Smirking, she faked a sigh in defeat.

"Oh, Azael-san, you're-" She twirled in a circle, seemingly effortlessly dodging an expected punch, and then another. "-too correct. I should be a bit more nice from now on, ne?~" She chimed playfully.

Lucifer grunted and turned away. "Don't sit on a high horse. Your arrogance and cockiness will be your downfall and-or demise." He didn't remark what number 2 said about Lucifer's true name, and that make Danoki a bit confused. Sun-kissed orange hair seemed to almost sleep upon her shoulders and a quarter of the way down her spinal chord. Two sharp canines seem to peek out from her upper lip in between the corners of her mouth and the center. Two gauntlets made out of the metal Carmot, and being the only pieces of Carmot left in the entire universe, to human knowledge, Carmot was found by the people who decided to _make _the 48 Imperial Relics. That's not all there is to this, it's not that simple. These seemingly unbreakable gauntlets have metal nubs above the knuckles, also made out of the metal, right above the knuckles of each finger, except the thumb, which is an extremely sharpened prong.

The gauntlets are one-hundred percent Carmot, and the color of the gauntlets is a dark tint of bloody red. Unfitting for her outfit and style may it be, paint just seems to be hydrophobic as the picky Danoki tried to soak the gauntlets with the disgusting material. Sizable breasts rest upon her chest, a V-neck outfit with a purple trim and white primary color with black dashes going vertical for 5 inches left and right allow for an _almost, _but not quite, amount of cleavage. Regular shorts with the same color scheme fit her as well. A number 3 with the same font and color rests upon the palm of each gauntlet. Another thing that one would easily misunderstand, is that the gauntlets _are _her hands.

"Nani?" Another voice could be heard, seemingly low-pitched. Steps could also be heard as four more people had walked in.

"Yeah, I'm telling you, I actually had bled from my eye from..." The man turned to see the three who had been here before. "Ah, Lucifer, Aniavelle, Danoki, hello there." He said.

"Yotsuba-kun!~" A high-pitched squeal could be heard as could loud and rapid footsteps. "Wait for me, Yotsuba-ku-" Yotsuba held his arm out and she ran face-first into it. "itai-itai-itai-itai-itai-itai!" Fuuka rubbed her head, and a chuckle could be heard from yet another person.

"Oh?" Lucifer glanced at number 4. "Soarus, you've actually come out of your cave? What a nice change of pace."

"Quiet, number one. I'm in no mood for childish small-talk." Came a deep voice. Everyone stared at him.

"And you're talking? Oh heavens, this is a pleasant surprise." Lucifer narrowed his eyes as he smiled. "I'm only joking, of course, I'm just as serious as you are about putting my life on the line to take out a couple of brats from Night Raid."

"These _brats_, as you title them, all have dangerous Imperial Relics, and are not to be underestimated, fool." Came a stern statement from the white-haired man. The number 0 rests in the center of his Imperial Relic eyeball as of today. All of the others examined his eyeball carefully.

"What are you all staring me down for?" Yotsuba asked impatiently. "I just got this rank officially as of today. Number 0, Azael. Do you see? That means I am the highest rank here. Don't sit atop a high horse anymore."

Lucifer grit his teeth. "Isn't that what you're doing now?" He spat back without hesitation, seemingly unintimidated. Yotsuba simply blinked. "No, I'm putting you in your place. Rather, Boss is putting us in our places. It's official now, and I wasn't trying to shove it down your throat. After all, isn't it all of you who are curiously gazing at the number in my eye?"

A 'che' could be heard from Lucifer as he crossed his arms and looked away, looking like a stubborn child. "You have a point. I shouldn't have tried to act like a child, I suppose." A victorious smile came from Yotsuba. "It's quite alright, I was just informing you."

"Enough." Came a raspy deep voice from none other than Soarus. "We are putting our lives on the line in specific this time. There's no time to strengthen bonds today, people, only to protect them. Now, what's the business?" A man with a mask had impatiently barked. The mask was completely white, black nothingness where eyes should be, and the same for a slightly opened mouth and nostrils. The mask had a number 5 tilted diagonally somewhat around forty to sixtydegrees to the left across the entire mask, and silky dark hazel short hair protruded from behind. He was about as tall as Lucifer, except he was around twice as built. Well chiseled and defined, Soarus, informally speaking, looks like he had been working out for an average amount of time for half of a year. His Relic is, well, a secret to everyone except the boss and himself. It has no name, for it is a separate sentient being, that of which the other members of this group do not know. Skin-tight clothing wraps around his body except for his wooden camouflage jeans.

"You're right." Fuuka said. A number 6 rests on her left breast, that of which nobody will know the location of.

"Absolutely." A cheeky voice came in.

"Ah, so now number 7, Akise-kun, joins the six as well! How joyous!" Fuuka chirped.

A number 7 is implanted above his left nipple. He's just a common teenager with average looks; short, black hair, black eyes, jeans and a t-shirt, but his Relic is inside his brain. It is a small chip that will take in feelings of morality, sentience and honor for extreme physical ability. The psychical ability gained would be things such as strength, endurance, speed, reflex, perception, timing and such. He has a regular Empire sword rested at his right thigh, sharpened to high amounts and made out of a metal known as Adamantium. At full blast, he can easily match the power of Rank 3 in his group, though a month ago the best he could do was Rank 4 power, for about 7 months.

"Whatever." Evoking a grunt from Yotsuba, he shook his head and sighed.

"From here on out, us 7 members of Seven Sins begin our mission as of right now!" Yotsuba made a swiping motion with his hand, and everyone formed a circle, placing their hands on top of his.

"Ara, ara, this is going to be _so _much fun!~" Aniavelle held back moaning in delight from thinking about how she could slaughter her target.

"Indeed. I will show exactly zero mercy." Added Soarus.

"Enough blabbering, let's get this show on the road, ne?!" Akise continued.

"Oh, me oh my, this is going to be quite a ride, don't you agree Yotsuba-kun?" Fuuka sighed happily.

"I'm going to pummel my target so much that you won't even be able to recognize a single body part!" Danoki chimed in, smashing her Carmot Gauntlets together.

"Oh..." Lucifer licked his lips. "...I cannot _wait _to make Tatsumi of Night Raid scream in agony as I slowly break every one of his bones..."

"It's going to be fun. Najenda, just because you worked beside General Esdeath at a point does not mean I will show mercy." Yotsuba finished everyone's comments as their hands flew up into the air, and yelling of future victory could be heard from the dark room.

**Meanwhile...**

"Ne, Esdeath-san," A blonde, short-haired man chirped. Esdeath glanced behind her and noticed one of her fellow comrades holding a platter.

"Your tea, Esdeath-san." He held out a tiny cup and she gratefully took it from him. "Thank you, Run." Run hummed 'mhm!' as he turned and walked away.

As she slightly indulged in the godly taste of Run's tea, she looked out the giant window before her, thinking deeply. Their new headquarters was one floor below the Prime Minister's office, and their new base of operations was set up quite luxuriously. Stained glass covered the floor, and when one would look down, they would see that one brat's throne and many tables, people, muffled chatter, and most of all, a smooth and elegantly candlelit room. Esdeath's chair was about one and a half times bigger than her, nothing to make her look like someone of importance; just a simple glance was needed to tell something _that _trivial when it comes to this woman.

"I'll kill him." Esdeath heard a voice from behind, and turned around one-hundred and eighty degrees in her swivel chair. "Wave, would you mind telling me what is wrong?"

"Shura.." He breathed as he walked closer to Esdeath. Her unchanging stare met hateful, darkened eyes, seeing as the dimly lit room below didn't exactly shine to the room they were in quite well, and the fact that the floor is stained glass didn't help much.

"I'll grab a hold of his heart and slowly squeeze it.. I'll squeeze his pathetic little heart for hours while I slowly cut a deep wound on his chest and jam my thumb inside... I'll twist it, pound it, scrape the meat off of his-' Wave noticed he was becoming extremely vulgar-not to mention out-of-character. and breathing heavily, and could feel a giant pressure within his clenched fists. _Oh, _he thought, _I was clenching my fists too hard._

Clearing his throat, he let out a brief sigh of uncertainty and fear.

"I'm sorry for... well, talking out of place, General Esdeath.." General Esdeath's eyes were slightly widened and a sly smirk appeared on her face.

"So you're finally understanding how fun it is to torture, huh?" She placed her teacup down and walked towards him, so she was standing two feet away from him, face-to-face.

"N-No, General, I'm sorry, I-" Wave's voice was filled with fear.

She hugged him gently.

"It's quite alright, Wave. As I see it, you can slaughter and torture Shura as much as you want, but you're going to have to deal with the Empir-" She was cut short as he rudely shoved her off of him. A thick, broad smile and wide eyes is what adopted her face as she felt the killing intent he was giving off almost get under her skin.

"I'll skin him... I'll gut him, pull out his eyeballs with my own two fingers..." He clenched his fists and teeth once more. What Wave ended up saying next, he thought, was the biggest mistake he had ever made.

"I will clean the Empire of this corrupted group of so called 'Special Officers'!"


	5. Chapter 5 - Kill The Love

Well, since it's really early in the story, I seriously couldn't hold this back any longer. I'm **truly **sorry for those who were expecting ONLY Tatsumi x Esdeath. I've now changed it to Tatsumi x Harem, but the MAIN pairing is Tatsumi x Esdeath, and Tatsumi x Mein is the second and only main. Everything else is either minuscule or implied or a mixture of both.

Without further ado, chapter five commences!

* * *

><p>Tatsumi had passed out in exhaustion the day the mysterious loop happened. Though everyone else thought it was just a major case of deja vu, Tatsumi knows better than them. After all, it happened to <em>him, <em>not them. A tsundere pinkette had placed herself on the bed that Tatsumi was sleeping in hours earlier. Mein looked over to him as they both lay in silence. She stared at his sleeping face.

"Tatsumi..." Mein muttered. "...why are you so manly and grown up now?" With that being said, Tatsumi silently shuffled about in his sleep. Mein noticed he was feverish and was sweating bullets, so she couldn't help but feel a bit sad about it. She wrapped her arms around him and shook her head.

"...And why does my boyfriend have to be such a big old baby?" Suddenly, his movements ceased significantly as he unconsciously squeezed her to his chest in return. With a massive blush, Mein tried her best to glance upwards at his face to see if he's awake. _whew, _thought Mein, _he's still sleeping._

"M...isssshun..." Mein had heard Tatsumi utter. "D...don't die, don't..." He shook his head frivolously and held her tighter. Mein felt her face heat up in embarrassment.

Soon enough, however, after minutes of silence, hiccups and mutters could be heard. Tatsumi immediately woke up, thinking it was Sayo or Sheele crying. He was, well, a bit on the less-ecstatic side to see a tsundere loli squeezing oxygen out of his lungs as she bawled into his shirt. He sighed, a bit annoyed, but also a bit in care. Why him? The most fearsome woman known to man is in love with him, Leone is, to the least, presumably in love with him, and so is Mein. No matter how much he tried to ignore it, he wanted to make his relationship with Sheele stronger. _If only... if only I was stronger, I..._

"Ne, ne, Tatsumi.." Mein hiccuped between breaths, still under the false impression that Tatsumi was venturing in the distant lands of his mind.

"I love you... so, so please, please don't die on me.." Tatsumi cocked an eyebrow. _Na..ni? Did I.. hear her right? _His breathing became heavy. _Probably a dream... _As much as he lied to himself like that, he knew it wasn't a dream.

"Don't die on me either, Mein." Tatsumi quickly pulled covers over them so that only her head was peaking out and up to elbow length was his body peaking out. Mein let out a silent shriek of embarrassment and surprise as Tatsumi put one of his hands behind her head, while his remaining free hand slithered it's way to the middle of her back. The force she felt made her stare him in the eyes, and Mein could swear that every single droplet of blood pumping through her body in that moment rushed to her face.

"You know..." He blinked slowly, choosing his next words carefully. "Remember when we first started dating two weeks ago? How you said I should be honored that you're giving me the privilege of 'going out' with you, Mein?"

Moonlight shined through Tatsumi's window and the two shared a brief moment of silence as they were basking in moonlight and relishing the feeling of holding each other. It's worth it to note that Tatsumi strangely didn't feel uncomfortable.

"We-well, I.." He let out a small chuckle, which eventually led to a giggle, and then full-blown laughter. Mein's eyes widened and her mouth opened just slightly as she was amazed at the somehow still pure smile and the mesmerizing aura of affection and care that seemed to be contagious through the air. Mein could see his spotless white teeth, and his peach-pink lips, and his amazing smile. The tears that began to form at the corners of his eyes stood out to her, and because of that, Mein knew he wasn't laughing at her, he was laughing about what he said about being honored to date her.

"I really, re-really... suu-haa.. really..." Catching his breath, Tatsumi gestured for her them to sit on their sides as they lay down. They spent the next minutes talking about things in general, which led to a question that had been bugging her for a long time.

"Why do we know barely anything about each other?"

That being said, Tatsumi began to talk about his life back home, how everything was a struggle, but a peaceful struggle, and that food and liquid was becoming scarce, and how his village was being gripped in the clutches of famine and pestilence. Tatsumi told Mein about his two best friends, Ieyasu and Sayo. "Ieyasu, he..." He shakily but readily cleared his throat as he continued. "Had a massive, massive crush on Sayo. I wasn't interested in girls or dating at the time, so I simply consoled him and just told him to tell her before it's too late. And Sayo, on the positive, seemed to relatively notice his existence and what he tried to do, but simply put it off and go all 'tsun-tsun', as Ieyasu called it, and-" Tatsumi chuckled. Mein was amazed at the happiness and joy in his voice, as if currently reliving the memories. She seemed to feel like she was a _part _of the memory- Mein was head-over-heels for him, obviously, but the fact that she felt like she was a part of this, a part of his _life, _truly awed her.

"And, well.. would poke fun at him, calling him things like idiot, loser, lover-boy, and whatnot. Anyway, My old sensei taught me how to smith, and I underwent intense smithing training for years, and over the years, as we grew up, we became needier and needier, hungrier and hungrier, thirstier and thirstier. That's when we decided we'd come here, to the Empire, and rise up in the Military Ranks and finally be able to bring back enough food, liquid and money for our village to stay alive. And when I got here, A woman told me she could put a good word in for me to the Prime Minister, and took my money. It turned out to be Leone. Ugh."

"Besides that, this little girl and her lovely grandfather took me in saying they could help me with most of my needs. I was indeed very grateful, and slept on a full, full stomach, for the first time in almost an entire year." Mein couldn't help but feel insanely horrible about his sufferings. Not sleeping on an empty stomach makes him more likely to have nightmares. And she couldn't have possibly been there for him back then.

"I then woke up in the middle of the night due to this seriously insane amount of killer intent that pretty much made me feel like my heart was very gently being squeezed. Sheele killed some woman, and that's when I saw the group that I heard many bad things about at the time, Night Raid. I ran outside and found the little girl at a nearby shack with a bodyguard who was effortlessly slain by who I now know as Akame. I stood in front of the little girl and bared my body to Akame, telling her that if it's money she wants, she could have it. She was so emotionless, but now... I feel like she's... well, different, in a good way. Her sword hit my Wooden Relic-not to be mistaken with an Imperial Relic-It's a relic representing god and whatever, and Akame hit that instead of me, and I now know _just _how lucky I was that she aimed at the exact spot I put that wooden figurine." Tatsumi went on, and on, and on, and on about it.

"And then.." Mein felt a wave of malicious intent hit her like a train. "Leone broke the shack doors open and showed me a hanging dead girl, my best friend Sayo. And then the little girl screamed innocence. Ieyasu's voice led me to the cage he was being held in, and told me everything. And then, the little girl screamed about how ugly she was, and how perfect she was, and how beautiful and goddess-like that 'pig's' hair was. So I got up, and walked toward her. Leone said something about me still wanting to protect her after that.."

"Immediately, tough, I took my sword out and cut her almost in half by the torso, saying 'I'll kill her myself'." He sighed, and Mein was impressed and in awe at his story.

"I didn't mean for it to become a heartfelt story, but.. that's how I ended up here." Mein was about to say something about that, but he put a finger to her lips.

"Uh, wait, Mein... one more thing. Remember how I said that thing about being honored to date you earlier?" Her blush resurfaced. "Yes..."

"Well, I am honored." Tatsumi smiled as his hand was now on the right side of her face, her hair seeping through every gap in between his fingers, he could get used to this feeling.

"You also said that, one day, I'll fall in love with you, head-over-heels. Do you remember that, Mein?" She nodded her head, unable to speak as she didn't want to ruin the moment. Ruin the moment? Well.. when she is embarrassed... you know how a Tsundere is. She'll just scream her head off at him and call him an idiot and a pervert. Though... Mein didn't want that. She loved every bit of this moment.

Taking her by surprise, Mein swore her heart reached heights she never thought the organ could soar as she felt a pair of lips enclose hers. She was just too taken aback to kiss him back, so she just threw away her tsundere ego and melted under the sensation of sensitive flesh upon sensitive flesh. Mein soon felt the hand that grabbed her back grip her face, therefore having both of Tatsumi's hands holding her face for better leverage of her mouth. Tatsumi found himself lost in this new feeling. This feeling was _nothing _compared to kissing Leone or when Esdeath forced herself on him. This is love, and now he knew that for sure.

Tatsumi wanted to try something he never did before, so he did. Mein felt his tongue press against her teeth, and she instantly accepted it as Tatsumi soon felt her tongue scrubbing against his. Tatsumi's face was about as red as Mein's, and he soon heard Mein make a few subtle and gentle moans and grunts of pleasure. Mein grabbed his face as well, but that was short lived as he pulled away, breathing almost inaudibly, as Mein was _almost _gasping.

"Well, you were right... I am in love with you, Mein. I love you."

* * *

><p>"Alright!" Najenda slammed her hands on the rectangular table in the kitchen.<p>

"Excuse me?" Tatsumi said, a bit scared. "I have to fight presumably the strongest of this group?"

Najenda sighed. "It was hard _enough _assigning these, but... I assure you, you will be able to do this. You're strong, Tatsumi. Stronger than you know."

"What's this?" Lubbock walked in with a book labeled Relic Folklore. He yawned in boredom and tossed it to Tatsumi. The page he was on said something about reincarnation. Who cares? If Sayo and Ieyasu were dead, let them rest. He's sure they wouldn't want to be woken up from their slumber. He ripped the page out regardless and slipped it into his pocket.

"It's time to move out. Everyone, follow your orders, intercept the enemy and kill them. NO mercy. Regroup at HQ at one-thirty A.M. tonight."

"Let's go! Time to kick some ass!" Leone licked her lips as she pounded her furry paws together.

"Alrighty, Pumpkin, let's shoot this bastard in the head!"

"I will take my target out as quickly as possible. No mercy." Susanoo confirmed.

"I'll kill her swiftly." Lubbock added.

"I'll try my hardest." Najenda took one last puff of her cigar as she crushed it.

"The enemy will fall by my hands." Akame had one hand on the hilt of her sword.

"I..." Tatsumi started to feel confident and a slight bit of blood lust tainted his voice. "I will slaughter the enemy, I will not hold back, I will never ever give up." He stood out of his chair and pulled out his sword.

"LET'S SHOW THESE BASTARDS NIGHT RAID'S PRIDE!" Najenda smiled widely at that, Susanoo looked down, crossing his arms and smiling slightly, Mein held one of his arms as she agreed at his side, Akame smiled with new-found confidence, Lubbock jumped in future triumph, and Leone blushed. "My oh my, Tatsumi... you're so manly!~" Leone cooed.

Mein sneered at Leone, causing Tatsumi to go into a small fit of laughter, emitting chuckles from a few members of the group.

"Wow..." Akame said aloud.

"You've changed all of us, Tatsumi."


	6. Chapter 6 - Kill The Number One 1-3

**LEGEND:**

"Akame ga Kiru." Dialogue/character speech.

'Akame ga Kiru.', Character thought. [I use this more than the other, so sorry for the confusion. I probably won't ever use italics during thought again, unless it's something extraordinary-or an exception-, such as a mindscape etc.]

'_Akame ga Kiru._', Mindscape/Character thought. [Less used(refer above.)]

"**Akame ga Kiru**." Specific detail/important detail/distorted voice/multi-toned voice/demonic voice.

"Akame ga Kiru." In high regard/addressing someone of higher importance/of higher social status/out of respect. (Most likely to be changed. Don't know what to really use it for.)

* * *

><p>I'm really sorry for the long overdue update! I don't feel like this chapter is any good, and I honestly wanted to do Tatsumi's fight last... but it's my most planned one, so I couldn't help it. I proofread it to my best abilities, but again, I feel like I push things too quickly. I try to stretch everything out so everything can actually be longer, making it a worthwhile chapter, but I honestly don't believe that it is. : Oh well. I'd love to hear what everyone thinks about it! Thanks for any and all words!

Without stretching out the update date any more than it has to be, here you go!~

* * *

><p>"If..." Came a breathless pant from an teenage boy. "If... you... think that... I... I will fall before the likes of... of you, you filthy... ba-bastard..." Blood ran out of the corners of his lips as he struggled to stand. The boy was forced to sit on one knee and kneel before the taller male with his sword as his support.<p>

"I'm... nothing like you... I-" The taller male found himself enraged, as he punched the smaller boy around 25 feet away from him, and picked up Incursio.

"I thought I told you that you weren't aloud to speak, brat." He examined the sword carefully. "It's such a beautiful sword, ne? It's a shame that it belongs in the hands of someone like you. I ought to harness this power for myself." He thought exclusively as he nonchalantly threw the smaller boy's sword at him, landing coincidentally right next to him.

"We've been fighting for 20 minutes, and you're still alive? I truly have to commend you, but I cannot respect you as a swordsman. You have yet to scratch me."

"Stop with your big talk," The boy interrupted him, earning him a surprised yet excited glance from his opponent, "If you break my sword, I'll punch you to death.. if-if you... cut off my arms, I'll kick you to death.. cut off my head, and I'll haunt you to death."

He slowly got back up with a new-found resolve burning in his soul and a dark glint in his eyes. "I will see you fall before my blade... Lucifer of Seven Sins."

"Ara, ara... that's pretty fierce, you know. You must have tons of experience in combat..." Lucifer said, a thin, malicious smile formed on his face. "...Tatsumi of Night Raid." Tatsumi charged his opponent with new speed, ready to jab at Lucifer's heart, but he merely dodged, hands in pocket.

"Oi, kid, I haven't even taken out my sword yet and you're this beaten up... would you like me to end this quickly? I can end it painlessly."

"Koroshite-yaru..." Tatsumi immediately spat as he charged Lucifer once more with a yell that rang through his skull. "I told you, Tatsumi-san, you're never going to hit me if you're coming at me with those half-assed attacks. It's as I thought, I might guess, that you're not as experienced as I had initially anticipated." Lucifer noted as he dodged Tatsumi's attacks with little to no effort. Lucifer noticed that he was honestly quite agile for his age most likely, but there's no reason to give honeyed words to someone you're trying to kill, right?

Just then, everything in the world seemed to stop for Tatsumi. His talking, his heartbeat, the sweat speading down his face, the blood running down his mouth, his muscles, everything. In that one moment. That _single _instance. Tatsumi knew that his efforts were in vain. His voice trembled under his breath as he spoke these three fear-induced words: "What... are you?"

In that one moment, Lucifer had grabbed the end of Tatsumi's sword as it was swung at him with the intention to kill, seemingly effortlessly. With just two fingers. _Two Fingers._ His thumb and his pointer[1*]. Lucifer payed no mind, but simply answered. "I told you..." Lucifer then pulled Tatsumi's sword towards himself and Tatsumi found his stomach making a hard and fast contact with the older man's knee. Tatsumi coughed up blood mixed with bile and salt, as he looked up, trembling. '_This guy... he's a monster._'

Tatsumi clutched his stomach as he fell to the floor, eyes wide and gagging. "...sh-shit..." He managed to breath one of my words he would have liked to said in that instant.

"Ja ne, Tatsumi." Lucifer unsheathed his sword slowly. "It was fun, but honestly, I was hearing so many good things about you-no, seriously, _so so _many. That you were a formidable opponent, and th-"

Lucifer found himself cut off as Tatsumi's fist made contact with his face. A few sickening crunches could be heard as he felt Lucifer's jaw, to the very least fracture, and his own finger bones crack and break. Adrenaline helped him easily ignore the pain. Lucifer was shot roughly 4 yards backwards, falling to the floor.

"Monster."

"Nani?" Lucifer asked as he slowly got up. "I'm ranked number 1 in Seven Sins, yet _I'm _this monster you speak of?" Tatsumi's heart clutched at that.

'_You have got to be fucking... _kidding_ me... Boss.. you assigned me to the toughest guy in this group?!_' Tatsumi felt nauseous, and felt his heartbeat pick up pace. He knew it wasn't good for him to worry about something so trivial, seeing as how far into this battle he was, but there was no helping it. As much as he'd hate to admit it himself, he's just a teenager with little-to-no experience in assassination. Being mature however is a different story. Slowly, something was breaking Tatsumi's spirit, his soul, his heart. He wanted to get to the bottom of it all. He had thought it over way too many times. Was it the traumatizing scene that played out before him when he was extremely naive and decided to trust a random family, only to find Sayo and Ieyasu dead at their hands? Was it because Bulat died over Tatsumi and his recklessness? Was it because Sheele had died? Sheele... His heart held an immensely soft spot for her, dare he say he may have had a smaller portion of what he might call a crush on her. Though, in this situation, it wasn't important. Tatsumi's chances of winning to him are zero percent, but he would show this bastard Night Raid's pride.

"No..." Tatsumi wiped the contents of his body from his mouth as a determined grin appeared on his face, and a brighter, more non-malice fueled glint shimmered in his eyes, piercing Lucifer's heart briefly.

"If I'm to die here.. I won't go down without a fight. These experiences I've had... the friends I've made... these emotions... these feelings... these things are the source of who I am now! I will show you my being, my pride, Night Raid's pride! I will not die without making you understand how stubborn of a bastard I am! THAT, my opponent, is Night Raid's pride!" Lucifer found himself lost in Tatsumi's words as he faintly heard loud yelling and could barely make out the charging of a teenager.

"Seriously..." Lucifer slowly pulled out his sword again. "...you're such an interesting fellow." An extremely wide smile, seemingly stretching ear-to-ear made itself known on his face. A maniacal laugh emerged from him as they batted swords.

"This is fun!" More laughing. "This-This is so much _fucking _fun, you know?! You're making my blood just _boil, _Tatsumi! I want to slaughter you!"

"You won't get the chance." Came a much calmer reply, as clanking of metal and heavy, heavy winds could be heard, the catalyst being their physical strength being strained against one another.

"If you're the strongest of the group... all I have to do is defeat you, and my group will win. I'm much more confident in them than I am in my own abilities."

"Brimstone!" Lucifer called unto his sword, pointing it to the sky. Tatsumi halted in his tracks, wondering what he was up to now. "Your Teigu. It's Brimstone.."

What Lucifer began to say next chilled him to the actual bone. Beads of sweat sped down his body. What the _hell _is this guy? Who the actual hell is Tatsumi up against? In a distorted and twisted voice, seemingly warping with each millisecond, Lucifer chanted a ritual.

"**Σατανά my lord, φέρτε μου μέχρις εσχάτων, η εξουσία που έχετε υποσχεθεί και για εσάς, ο λόρδος μου, θέλω να σας εκφράσω την οποία διατηρούν άσβεστη πίστης!"**

Suddenly, the ground around the two began to shake. Lucifer sliced his jugular vein slightly and it healed almost instantly, but the blood is what freaked the actual shit out of the poor kid. The blood seemed to have a mind of it's own as it hit the ground and formed a perfect 5-pronged star encased in a circle, and that is what convinced Tatsumi that this guy is definitely preforming some sort of satanic ritual. Religion was a bigger influence on the world and it's inhabitants than he thought, perhaps? Or maybe it just has to do with his Teigu Brimstone? Maybe a mixture of both. He wouldn't know for sure. Tatsumi was almost certain that it was an earthquake that was taking place at the moment.

The air around the battlefield charred with blood and bruises became extremely dense with a dark smoke and an ominous aura that surrounded Lucifer and Brimstone that seemed darker than black, and Tatsumi could barely restrain himself from dropping to the floor in pure mental shock. This guy is a crazy demon. There seemed to be a wicked purple-black aura surrounding Lucifer and his sword, the atmosphere of the battlefield becoming extremely foreign. If _this _is the kind of shit that the leader of Seven Sins has, then thank kami Mein and the others don't have to worry about this kind of seemingly infinite power.

Tatsumi felt the blood in his body and the flesh covering his muscle begin to heat up, feeling like he was sitting in a hot tub filled with acid. He dropped his sword, clenching his chest, trying his best to regulate his breathing.

After a few short moments, Tatsumi finally stood back on his two feet, gripping Incursio with all his might. He had an extremely wrong feeling about this sudden increase in power. It's literally in_sane_ to him. He could _feel _the power that radiated off of this guy.

"**Tatsumi... I want to play more!**" Came that same warped, demented voice from Lucifer that chilled Tatsumi's spine. His eyes widened and then hardened as he tries his best to stand his ground. **  
><strong>

Tatsumi didn't even have any time to notice that the other man moved as he sliced Tatsumi, gashing deep into his collarbone. He cringed, but decided the screaming was for later.

"Just what the hell are you, da-damnit?!"

He wasn't prepared for anything, but as the minutes went on, Tatsumi was getting beaten, his face almost what you would call 'mutilated'. His face was almost in a state where his blood was mixing with so many other liquids it colored his face a lighter shade of red, and there were many many gashes and cuts, bruises and bumps all over his body, and Lucifer was almost flawless, give or take four or five lucky scratches.

Again, he wasn't prepared for anything, he couldn't follow a single movement. Though...

Though, he wasn't expecting to have his arm cut off.

Well, it happened so fast. He didn't even see Lucifer so much as _move, _yet... there the man stands, next to Tatsumi, blood dripping from the blade after cutting Tatsumi's right arm off.

It was a really stupid time to think about something like this, but... he couldn't help but feel like everything is moving so fast.

Then, the pain kicked in, along with realization.

"Wh-What?" Tatsumi felt himself in a state of loss as he heard the clunk of a sword hitting the floor, as well as a body part. Horrified as to what he might see if he did this, he slowly looked over to his right arm. "My-m-m-my arm.." His eyes widened in horror.

A blood-curdling scream emerged from Tatsumi as he knelt on his knees, barely going into shock after feeling this immense amount of pain. "YYYYAAAAAAAAHGGG!"

"**Ara, ara, it was only a limb**." Lucifer licked his lips as he felt himself finally enjoying this fight. Tatsumi's scream was so.. enjoyable.

The screaming didn't stop, but it wasn't just in pain. It was in total, no-holds-barred rage. He couldn't stand for this complete bullshit anymore. The capital, these corrupt pigs, all these stupid morons who think they can do whatever they want, he was completely sick of it! We wasn't having any more of it, starting right the hell now! Even if Tatsumi had to make himself look like a villain, he would set this stupid godforsaken empire back on it's tracks-no... maybe even the _ent-i-re world _back on it's tracks, because it seems the world is corrupt and derailed from it's used-to-be promising future.

When he first heard about Ogre, on the outside, he seemed only a _bit _upset about the mans behavior, but on the inside... on the inside, Tatsumi wanted to make Ogre pay one million times over for what he's done, as painfully as possible. He already knows-as much as he lies to himself about it-how young he is, and how wrong it is to think like this, and how wrong it is for someone his age to come to such a demented conclusion, but at this point, it doesn't matter to him anymore. He wants to fix everything. It was all fate, he thought. Going to the capital, getting scammed by Ms. Oppai-or Leone-, getting taken in by that ridiculously deranged family, seeing his best friends post-slaughtered and post-murdered, seeing Bulat die because of Tatsumi's own foolishness, having Sheele die... he was so sick of it.

And does he know what he wants to do?

No, he doesn't.

The only thing he knows he wants to do is to fix everything. He doesn't care how. Even sacrificing his own life to bring Ieyasu, Sayo, Sheele, Bulat and other innocents back... he wanted it all back. It's just not fair.

Tatsumi screamed for only another ten or so seconds, but it slowly ceased. "You... are truly a monster." He clenched his teeth and Lucifer swore for a brief moment that it wasn't Tatsumi he was fighting anymore. It was a whole new person and a whole different level than the Tatsumi before.

Tatsumi was sweating heavily, gasping hard and shivering in shock from the pain, holding the place where his right arm used to me. Knowing that it was the last thing he should do, considering that if he made it out of all of this madness alive, he'd have to deal with the high chance of something as trivial-but deadly-as an infection, there was no helping it. It was either die _now _or _later_.

"I hate people like you. I hate people who think they can do whatever in the living hell they want just because they're in a group that has friends that are just as ridiculously stupid and wrong to back them up! Us assassins do jobs for the citizens that hate us! Do you even fucking understand how it feels to be hated by every single person you're trying to protect?! No! You don't! You're just a goddamned monster! You're no assassin. You're a lapdog under a moron of a leader given pointless orders to wipe out another organization just to keep their petty reputation!" Tatsumi screamed at the man.

For a moment, Lucifer felt like this kid was towering in height over him, as if to prove some sort of admittance of fear.

"What a simply _great _leader you're serving under! You must feel like the king of the capital, huh? You're just untouchable! Well I have something to tell you, Mr. untouchable!" Tatsumi knew he snapped, and his bloodlust was making Lucifer unsure if he should actually consider this kid a threat, or have some real fun.

**"I... will destroy you."** As Tatsumi said that, he knew he was becoming inhuman. He felt an enormous surge of strength surge through his body and charged at Lucifer at a blinding speed. He had a tough time keeping up with Tatsumi's movements, and for the first time, felt almost scared.

"**Incursio: Polyphemus!**" Tatsumi yelled as he pointed his sword towards Lucifer, and a small, blue orb was gradually getting bigger at the tip of his sword. Particles of energy seemingly come out of nowhere as they act as if they're being magnetized towards the ever-growing ball of energy. Soon, it was twice as big as his head. Tatsumi starting screaming a war-cry as the energy orb was getting harder and harder to handle, but he figured that whatever in the righteous hell is going on, he will fire this thing when he cannot handle it anymore.

"**Brimstone: Abbadon!**" Lucifer yelled as he pointed his sword towards Tatsumi, and a small, red ord was gradually getting bigger at the tip of his sword.

Tatsumi's facial features became more scrunched and determined as this mysterious orb seemed to grow larger and larger. At this point, he couldn't even see. Everything was white to him, the brightness of this energy orb was too powerful.

Like Tatsumi, Lucifer's facial features became more scrunched and determined as his orb of energy grew just as large as Tatsumi's.

And it was in that moment that Tatsumi knew it was over. At the cost of anything, even his own life, it was over. He screamed some words that he couldn't make out-that he didn't even know he knew-and the orb blasted at an extremely fast rate, clashing against his opponents'.

Tatsumi closed his eyes and breathed out slowly, as the screeching of the energy blasts grinding against each other faded out of existence.

_'It's over.'_

_'I know what I've gotten myself into. There's no going back. All I can do now, is hope.'_

_'Mein... if you're planning on dying... like me... trying to look cool... by-by sacrificing for the greater good, I'm going to seriously kill you.'_

_'...'_

_'...I love you, you stupid fool.'_

_'...'_

_'...'_

_'...I love you so much.'_

* * *

><p>[1*] - I know, the thumb is not a finger.<p>

I'm sorry, but I can_not_ stress this enough, this chapter was long overdue, and I kind of feel like this chapter is a bit messy. Side note, OH MY GOD EPISODE 21 MADE ME CRY TO BE 100% HONEST ;-; NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Don't worry, this isn't the end of the fight. Not by a long, long, long long long-shot. Probably. XD... Cliffhangers! :P


End file.
